prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Barry
| birth_place = Joplin, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Plano, Texas, USA | trainer = Sonny Myers | debut = April 2001 | retired = }} Barry Linduff (January 12, 1982) is an American professional wrestler better known by ring name Michael Barry. He is best known for his work on Metro Pro Wrestling and Traditional Championship Wrestling (TCW). Professional wrestling career Michael Barry made his professional debut wrestling for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) in 2005. He first wrestled on October 6, 2005 in a losing effort to the LA Player. Barry went on to compete in matches across the central and southern United States involving promotions such as World League Wrestling, Dynamo Pro Wrestling, Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (AAA), Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA (ZERO1 USA) and Metro Pro Wrestling (MPW) during the course of the 2000s into the 2010s. National Wrestling Alliance and Joint Promotions Barry wrestled for the NWA in a joint promotion called NWA Central States on June 6, 2006. It was held in Lawrence, Kansas by the NWA, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA and Dynamo Pro Wrestling. Barry wrestled in a winning tag team match with Domino Rivera against Corwin Star and Kraig Keesaman. Barry then competed in another event held by the same three promotions called NWA Central States/AAA Warped Tour on August 15, 2007 in a singles match losing to Dingo. NWA Oklahoma On August 13, 2010, Barry wrestled Brad Michaels in a losing effort for a qualifying NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way Match. Barry competed in a tag team title match for the NWA Oklahoma Tag Team Championship on September 17 with Lars Manderson under the team name of Excellence Personified against team Aerial Assault (Ky-ote and Montego Seeka) losing by disqualification. On November 13, Barry faced champion Michael Faith for the NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort at NWA Southwest in Sherman, Texas. NWA Kansas On March 5, 2011, Barry wrestled against Tyler Cook for the NWA Kansas Heavyweight Championship at an MPW event in Kansas City, Kansas, losing to Cook. Metro Pro Wrestling (2011-2012) Barry's first match in MPW was on March 5, 2011 on the joint promotion produced by Metro Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA and the NWA. After losing his title match against Tyler Cook, Barry successfully faced Rebelucha in a singles match. On the July 9 taping of MPW, Barry defeated Josh FX and Rebelucha in a triple-threat match. During that same taping, Barry competed in a losing title match against Tyler Cook. During the March 3, 2012 MPW taping, Barry wrestled Trevor Murdoch, losing by disqualification. He lost his second match during that same taping against Davey Vega. Traditional Championship Wrestling (2010-2013) Barry first wrestled for the Arkansas-based promotion Traditional Championship Wrestling (TCW) on August 21, 2010 in a losing singles match against El Super Colibri. On June 11, 2011 Barry joined forces with "All That" Alan Steel, forming the team Genetic Perfection successfully facing the team of Danny Matthews and Galan Ramirez at TCW Throwdown In The Downtown VI. Genetic Perfection Tag Team and Championship (2011-2012) Since first wrestling with Alan Steel as tag partners, the Genetic Perfection then embarked in heavily focused title matches. On October 14, Barry and Steel won the TCW Tag Team Championships from the team of The Natural State Connection (Matt Riviera and Tim Storm) at TCW Throwdown In The Downtown VII. At that same event, the new champions defeated the team of Jon Michael Worthington and Richie Adams. Genetic Perfection retained their championships at TCW Bash At The Bluff on May 5, 2012 against Dustin Heritage and Ricky Morton. Later that night, Barry went on to challenge unsuccessfully for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship against Tim Storm. The team continued to pick up a streak of victories, with wins at TCW Summer Inferno on June 2, and at TCW Back To School Bash 3 on August 11. On the September 15 TCW taping, Genetic Perfection lost the tag titles to the team of Dustin Heritage and Ricky Morton. Barry's last match as part of Genetic Perfection was on October 20, at TCW Battle Of Bryant in Bryant, Arkansas in a losing match against Scott Steiner and Tim Storm. Singles Competition (2012-2013) Barry apparently returned to singles competition after October, wrestling again on December 8 at TCW Holiday Homecoming 2 defeating Lance Hoyt. On February 9, at TCW Jonesboro Jam, Barry successfully defended the TCW International Championship against The Giant Titan and Alan Steele in two separate singles matches. At that same event, he wrestled a successful tag match, teaming with Barrett Brown & John Saxon to defeat Bob Orton Jr. & The Empire (Greg Anthony & Matt Riviera). At TCW Missouri Madness, Barry successfully defended the TCW International title against Jon Omari, before defeating Alan Steel in a consecutive title defense. The following month, on April 13, at TCW Night Of Champions, Barry won another title defense match, this time against Cerebus. On June 1, at TCW Mississippi Meltdown, Barry lost the International Championship to The Giant Titan in a three-way match involving Greg Anthony. He lost another match at this event, teaming with Bu Ku Dao against the The Bradford Family (Cerebus & Roosevelt The Dog). This was Barry's last TCW match for the year. Independent circuit (2014) On April 4, at Mid-South Legends Fanfest Battle Lines, Barry and Alan Steele dropped their TCW Tag Team titles in a match against The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson). Barry went on to appear at Wrestling For A Cause. At WFC The Fight For Bella, on April 13, Barry won a singles match against Big L. On During the May 18 edition of WFC, Barry defeated O'Malley. At NWA Summer Clash on July 4, Barry lost to Jax Dane. On July 12, Barry wrestled two matches for Impact Zone Wrestling, including a four-on-one handicap match, teaming with Damon Windsor, & What Wrestling Should Be (Jermaine Johnson & Jordan Jacobs) to defeat The Bronze Bull, before wrestling IZW owner Johnny Z. in a singles match ending in No-Contest. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Saturday Night Special'' *'Quotes' **"At the end of the night, all you will hear is "Mr. Saturday Night has left the building!" *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Saturday Night" *'Managers' **Rich Rude Championships and accomplishments *'Impact Zone Wrestling' :*IZW Impact Division Championship (1 time) :*IZW Hall Of Fame - Class of 2014 *'National Wrestling Alliance' **'National Wrestling Alliance Full Throttle Action' ***NWA FTA Heavyweight Championship **'NWA Kansas' ***MPW Kansas Heavyweight Championship **'NWA Oklahoma' ***NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Traditional Championship Wrestling Profile * Michael Barry on the Metro Pro Wrestling Roster Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Ligenunabhängige Shows alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni